


Snowball Strategems

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Snowball Fight, malia is very serious about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three steps to winning a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Strategems

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Malia looked out of the window in wonder. The entire world was white and fluffy. It had snowed all night and a thick layer covered everything.

It wasn’t her first time seeing snow. It had snowed when she was a coyote, and before that. But this was different. She couldn’t really remember anything from before. And when she was a coyote, she mostly just waited in her den until the snow was gone or she got hungry.

‘You want to go outside?’ Kira said from beside her. The girl had been observing her friend quietly, watching as wonder lit up her face.

‘Sure.’ Malia made to go outside, but Kira pulled her back with a laugh.

‘You have to wear your coat, at least. A scarf, beanie and gloves wouldn’t be a bad idea either.’

They quickly put on their winter gear and ran out into the snow.

‘The snow is so much better here,’ Kira said as she jumped around, crunching as much snow as she could. ‘In New York, it’s sludge in less than an hour.’

‘Snow’s more fun as human, as well. As a coyote snow was annoying, even dangerous. Now, I can roll around in it and then just go back inside to warm up.’ Malia let herself fall back into a thick patch of the white stuff.

When she got back up, Kira was nowhere in sight. She sniffed the air, but the cold made it difficult to discern one particular scent from all the others. She crouched down and started to shuffle towards one of the cars on the curb. Kira was obviously planning something and Malia was going to be the target. She’d almost reached the car when something hit her arm, hard. She looked up just in time to see Kira duck behind a tree.

Malia squinted her eyes. If Kira wanted a war, she could get one. She jumped behind the car and gathered as much snow as could.

Step one: build an arsenal. Check.

Step two: locate your enemy.

She glanced at the tree she’d seen Kira hide behind. She thought she saw something behind it, but she couldn’t be sure. She turned her head, looking for other hiding spots. There was a bush next to the house. It would be big enough for the girl to hide behind. There was also far more fresh snow. There was a little snowbank where the wind had blown it against the house. And just when she thought she should keep looking, Malia saw a red gloved hand shoot out from behind the bush.

Step three: annihilate.

Malia made as many snowballs as she could carry. Then,  just as she saw the kitsune standing up to throw one at her, she threw three in quick succession. She quickly ducked back down and shuffled one car closer to her target. Waiting for Kira to make an appearance she quickly replaced the ammunition she’d lost.

Kira got up, but she looked at the spot Malia had fired her first shots from. Malia quickly threw three more snowballs at her. And, again, shuffled one car closer. Kira would know what the coyote was up to, now. So Malia stayed low, waiting for the kitsune to make the first move.

She didn’t have to wait long. A snowball flew over her head and she jumped up to return fire.

There were no other cars to go to. She would have to distract Kira and jump her. She shuffled to the front of the car, it was closest to Kira’s hiding spot, and fired all her remaining snowballs at the bush and its surrounding area. When she had only one left she jumped and ran towards her enemy, letting her last one fly when she was half way there.

But when she got there, Kira was gone. Damned trickster.

Malia looked up just in time to see Kira step from behind the house, arm pulled back to make the killshot. She threw herself into the snow and with a soft thump the snowball landed just behind her.

Jumping up, she grabbed a handful and ran towards the backyard gate. She peeked around the corner, but couldn’t see her target. That meant that Kira was probably on the other side of the fence. Turning her head towards it, Malia sniffed the air. Target located.

She grabbed the top of the fence and swung herself over, landing right in front of Kira. She threw a hand of loose snow into her face, and then tackled her into the snow.

They rolled around the yard laughing, trying to shove snow into each other’s faces and clothes. At one point Kira nearly had her pinned, but Malia managed to snag one of her wrists free and shoved the kitsune away.

Finally, Malia got Kira on her back. She pinned the girl’s wrists above her head and held her legs down wither her own. They were both panting, their breaths mingling in little white clouds. Faces red from the cold and clothes soaking, but neither of them noticed.

Kira had stopped struggling. Her eyes were locked on Malia’s lips.

‘I win,’ the coyote whispered. She leaned a little closer.

‘Would you girls like some hot chocolate?’ Mrs. Yukimura’s voice sounded from behind them, pulling them both out of their trance.

‘Thanks, mom,’ Kira said, not sounding all that grateful.

Malia sprang up and pulled Kira with her.

‘You had better change into something dry. Even coyotes and kitsunes can get sick. I also don’t want to have to mop the floors.’

Back in Kira’s room, they quickly dried themselves off and changed their clothes. Malia was sitting on the bed, pulling on her socks, when Kira sat down next to her. She could feel how jittery the kitsune was. She waited for her to talk. It wasn’t easy, but she’d learned that that was the best way to get people to actually tell her things.

‘Were you about to kiss me?’ It was no more than a whisper, but Malia heard it loud and clear.

‘Yes. Is that okay?’

In answer, Kira gently put her hands on Malia’s cheeks and turned her face towards her. She leaned in and put their lips together.

Malia could feel little sparks of electricity against her lips. It made her entire body tingle. She slid her hands up Kira’s thighs and pushed her hands under her shirt.

The girl yelped in surprise. ‘Your hands are freezing.’

‘I know. That’s why I put them under your shirt.’

Kira did not look impressed. She pulled Malia of the bed and out of the room.

‘Let’s get that cocoa. You’re not getting your hands back on me until their nice and toasty.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
